Shards and Surfaces
by Rinle
Summary: Fujisaki Akari. Touya Akira. A collection of short, standalone fics on what could be.
1. Uneeded

_Disclaimer_: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. Not mine.

_Author's Notes_: Written for the 10 inspirations livejournal community (phrase prompt #1: Once bitten, twice shy).

---

Unneeded

---

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

_Pa-chi._

The go stones made sharp, resonant sounds as they connected with the wooden board. Akari watched as Akira took her captured black pieces almost casually, further reducing her already endangered territory.

She was losing badly, and she knew it. Not that she had expected the outcome to be any different.

It was almost funny, she thought as she laid down another stone. Her first love had also been a brilliant go player, and it was that game that had separated their paths. Logic dictates that she should now have, at least, a kind of wariness when it comes to establishing relations with people like that—people with goals and passions that she couldn't begin to understand, who will reach places that she couldn't even see.

And yet there she was, forging a friendship with another one of them. She wondered if she should worry, or feel afraid.

A soft clatter of stones and another firm _pa-chi_, and another part of her territory was lost. Akari shook her head and resigned. Akira thanked her for the game and started gathering his stones.

As the two of them sorted the pieces, Akari glanced up and caught his eye. He paused for a moment and carefully held her gaze, as if silently asking what was wrong. She shook her head slightly and smiled.

No, she didn't need to feel afraid at all.

---


	2. Catch You

_Disclaimer_: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. Not mine.

_Author's Notes_: Written for the 10 inspirations livejournal community (phrase prompt #11: No man is an island).

---

Catch You

---

"…And besides, Ichikawa-san drops by every once in a while to cook, so—"

"Touya-kun…"

"So it's not as bad as it seems, really." Akira tried to finish his statement with a reassuring smile, but ended up failing miserably.

She was looking at him like _that_ again.

"Fujisaki-san…"

"Touya-kun, you…" Akari started, then shook her head resignedly. Instead, she asked, "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Um…no."

"I thought so." She smiled. "I can try to cook something, if that's all right with you."

"I don't want to bother you—"

"I don't mind. Really."

She was looking at him intently. He smiled slightly and gave in. "The kitchen's right this way, then. Please…"

As he led her through the big, empty house, a thought occurred to her.

"Touya-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do your parents do this often? Leave you alone in the house, I mean."

He thought for a moment. "…No. Not really. Not for this long, anyway." He glanced mildly at her. "Why?"

"No reason." She was silent for a few seconds, then, "Touya-kun?"

"Hm?"

"The next time this happens...tell me, all right?"

He paused, then nodded, smiling. "All right."

---


	3. Shadow

_Disclaimer_: Hikaru no Go belongs to Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi. Not mine.

_Author's Notes_: Written for the 10 inspirations livejournal community (phrase prompt #3: Fragile as a dream).

---

Shadow

---

He never really noticed her.

She was just a shadow, that girl who sometimes trailed behind Shindou, offering encouragement that the other boy didn't really need. Sometimes she was in the games, sometimes she wasn't, and often it didn't really matter.

Maybe, after some time, he had gotten used to her presence. Maybe. It wasn't hard to notice it, as silent as it might be—dream-like in his memories, all kind glances and light smiles and soft, friendly words; none of them directed at him, of course, but they were there, and he could see.

But to actually _notice_ her—no, he never had a reason to. It was probably just…habit, looking at Shindou those first few times and already expecting that shadow, if not right behind him then somewhere nearby. But it wasn't; she wasn't, and while it was just slightly disconcerting at first (_why?_) he had gotten used to it. It doesn't feel off anymore, not unless he remembers, and he barely does.

For a fleeting moment, he wonders why he even remembers these things at all, and then the moment passes and the thoughts fade again.

---


End file.
